Hazzard Dream
by Slshadowfox
Summary: This is story about the Dukes and their adventures with the women they love. On hold indefinetely
1. Chapter 1 The story begins

**Hazzard Dream**

**By Shayla and Samantha Duke**

**A.N. This Story is a crossover between Dukes of Hazzard and a small part of Silk Stalkings**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dukes of Hazzard or Silk Stalkings**

It was a dark and stormy summer night in D.C. Samantha was home alone while two of her children were camping with their Uncle and her other son was visiting his dad in Florida for the summer. She is a thirty-nine year old female F.B.I. agent and just recently divorced her husband of eleven years while razing their three children; she has earned this down time from work and family stresses. Samantha must have fallen asleep on the couch because she was awakened by a knock at her door, just as she started to turn the knob two men clad all in black grabbed Sam after that they were gone without a trace.

It was a typical Hazzard night when Shayla was awakened by the phone. "Hello?" Shayla sleepishly asked

"Mrs. Shayla Duke please?" came a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Shay

"This is she, who am I speaking with?" Shay replied

"This is detective Mason Dix from Washington D.C. I'm calling in regards to your former sister-in-law Mrs. Samantha Harte. We've been unable to reach her brother Mr. Mulder or her ex-husband Mr.Lorenzo and you were the next emergency contact on the list."

"Is something wrong with Sammy?" Shayla asked in near panic

"Ms. Harte has been kidnapped and we need you assistants in finding her," replied Mr. Dix

"Alright my husband and I will be there as soon as possible with my husband's cousin," Shayla responded.

"Good, see you then," replied Mr. Dix

Once off the phone Shayla rolled over and pushed Luke out of bed while yelling," Lukas Kent Duke, wake up we have an emergency." At this point Shayla is running around dressing and throwing things for them into suitcases while trying to plan out a strategy with out knowing what had happened to Sam.

"Baby, what is wrong and where are we going?" Luke asked very concerned about the way his wife was acting.

"My brother's ex-wife Samantha has been kidnapped and they want our help to find her and bring in the kidnappers ASAP," Shayla professed

"I'll just go wake up Daisy and tell her about this and have her watch Kassie," Luke stated while going into Sgt. Duke trained by the U.S. Marine Corp. to handle any situation.

"Good, you need to wake up Bo and have him get the bows and my gun and see if he wants to help although I am sure he will," Shayla suggested to Luke.

Twenty minutes later they were on their way to the airport in Hotlanta to catch a red eye to D.C.

Meanwhile back in D.C. the kidnappers and Sam arrive at the abandoned warehouses outside of D.C. where she was drug by her hair out of the vehicle and forced into one of the warehouses. Sam's blindfold was removed and a gun pointed to her head.

"What do you want with me? Why are you doing this? I have money if that's what you are after," Sam screamed in fear.

"We don't want money; we want to play a game of sorts." The leader stated

"What for?" Sam cried

"You see your ex-husband Mr. Lorenzo ruined our operation a few years back with the help of his sister, we want to destroy everything dear to them especially his little sister. We start with you then the children, then his sister then him and he dies," the leader of the group sneered.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

**Hazzard Dream **

**By Shayla and Samantha Duke**

**Chapter 2**

**A.N. Welcome back readers we are sorry it took us so long to update. We got caught up in the real world we all know how that is. We hope you enjoy this next installment of Hazzard Dream. We appreciate any and all reviews that add helpful insight, flames will be ignored. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dukes of Hazzard although my sister and I would love to own the Duke boys we don't so no suing us we are penniless fanatics.**

"Chris is in Florida with his family," Sam cried out passionately.

"We know but your former sister-in-law is not," sneers the leader of AR.

Meanwhile Shayla, Luke, and Bo have arrived in D.C. a little after 6 AM. They went to the car rental and rented a small four door sedan in a bluish-black color, Shayla will do all the driving while in D.C., they head from there directly to Police headquarters where they meet with the detective who called Shayla.

"Detective Dix, I am Shayla Duke and this is my husband Luke and his cousin Bo, I also managed to get a hold of my brother and he will be here within a few hours to help with your search for Sam and we of course will do everything we can as well," Shayla informed Detective Dix.

"Great the more help we can have the better," Detective Dix said.

"What do you know so far and are you willing to bring us up to date so that we can be of more help because if you keep something from us then I don't know what we can do to help you in your search for a woman whom I still think of as my sister?" Shayla questioned Detective Dix.

"Of course I will bring you up to speed right now I assume you know all about police procedure and such so I will just give you the straight facts and deal with repercussions later, we have an approximated the time of Ms. Harte disappearance to around One O'clock in the morning and the only real clues were a note stuck to the door by a very sharp kitchen knife which came from inside the house," Detective Dix explained.

"May we please see the note if you don't mind," Shayla asked.

The note was handed to Shayla and she read it aloud to those in the room even though the Detective knew what it said he let her read aloud anyway and the note read as follows;

_Mr.Lorenzo and Mrs. Duke, _

_If you ever want to see your precious Samantha alive again, you will turn yourselves over to us. You have 72 hours to decide on your course of action although after that time first Samantha will die then we go after your children and then finally you two until none of you are left. You destroyed our organization remember three years ago, now we will destroy all of you._

_A.R.P._

The note was then passed around for everyone to see and read for themselves.

"Mrs. Duke, do you know what this letter is talking about and why it would be directed to you and your brother?" Detective Dix asked Shayla

"There is a chance I might know a little bit about what is going on because the only time I worked on a case with my brother was when I was fourteen which was three years ago and those initials can only be the Angel Relief Project," Shayla admitted to those in the room.

"What is that, Babe?" Luke asked

"Its an organization that was once in the business of selling the drugs, child prostitution and slavery, their main drug product was Angel Dust and they ran their child slavery and prostitution ring through a cover of a model agency specially trained to deal with child models ages from 10-17. Their head quarters was located in an old warehouse just outside of D.C.," Shayla explained while avoiding Luke direct eye contact he was trying to make.

Chris and Rita showed up at that exact moment, just Shay was winding up the background information about A.R.P. and was just about to explain her role in their take down, Luke shot his brother-in-law Chris a death glare for putting Shayla through that type of ordeal at the age of fourteen. Once Shayla spotted the look between her husband and brother she asked Chris or Rita to explain the legal side of Angel Relief Project's takedown.

"Sure sis, how we got involved was the F.B.I. and our vice squad where I assigned at the time decided to work together on bringing down this organization which was dabbling in both drugs and child pornography and slavery so we had to stop them, the reason the F.B.I. chose my team was they had the best arrest record and were not from around here so the guys from this organization wouldn't recognize us. The thing was we needed a young girl of or around the age 14 and was a virgin, the head F.B.I. agent saw a picture in my wallet when we showed him our badges and ID's and asked if we could use her, at first I said no without any hesitation because there was no way I was putting my baby sister in harm's way if I could help it. They called my captain and told him I was not cooperating and my captain told me do whatever I was told so you see using Shayla was not my choice and I do blame myself for the harm that came to her. We put Shayla in as a prospective child slave then my partner and I were to purchase a slave and some drugs so we could then make the bust and get both sides of their organization taken down for good," explained Chris.

"See Luke, my brother is not as heartless as you may think him to be, that's why I helped them out," Shayla added.

Meanwhile back at the warehouse, the leader of A.R.P. began explaining to Samantha how his organization had been tricked by that asshole cop and his bitch little sister.

"You see back in 1988, I ran an organization by the name of Angel Relief Project. Your husband at the time, his partner and his sister were assigned to take down the organization we were running. They tricked us by having your ex-husband sell his sister to us as a child slave prospective then once that was done his partner then approached our organization to buy a child slave for his own pleasures and 10 kilos of Angel Dust. It was shortly after this deal that our compound was raided and we were arrested and tried for child slavery and pornography and drug convictions. When I escaped from prisoner with a few of my colleagues we wanted revenge first and for most for destroying everything we had worked for and now we must destroy them," The leader confessed.

What about my sister-in-law Shayla? You destroyed her life already, she was raped and pregnant at the age of fourteen," reputed Sam for which one of the kidnappers backhanded her across the face.


	3. Chapter 3 A shooting

**Hazzard Dream**

**Written By **

**Shayla and Samantha Duke**

**Chapter Three**

**A.N. We will not update till we receive at least five reviews**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Dukes of Hazzard**

Back at headquarters everyone was getting ready to head over to Samantha's apartment to look for any clues the police might have missed. Once at Sam's place, Chris went under the yellow tape and held it up for everyone else to pass under it.

"Well from what I can tell the door wasn't forced open by the kidnappers," exclaimed Rita.

"No and it seems Sam must have been asleep because there is a blanket on the couch, and nothing else is out of place," Chris added.

Everyone began to search the apartment; they searched the rooms one by one. They must have searched for two hours or more without finding anything until Shayla finally noticed a new picture behind Samantha's fish tank.

"Hey guys look at this picture, it was behind the fish tank," Shayla called out to everyone, "Chris, I think that is the warehouses where the A.R.P. had their headquarters aren't they?"

"Yeah it is I guess that is where we are supposed to turn ourselves over to them at," Chris replied.

"I will take Bo and Luke, you and Rita follow us to them and I just pray we get to Sam in time," Shayla explained as they all formed a plan of attack.

It was almost 8PM before they arrived at the warehouses. They parked a block away and they were all dressed in dark clothing so they wouldn't be noticed and they made out their game plan.

"Alright, Rita, Shayla and I will go in through the front and you boys find a back entrance and we will go from there. We won't start anything until Bo and Luke drop in," Proclaimed Chris.

"No way my wife goes with me!" Luke yelled

"No this is a matter regarding my sister and I we need you as a surprise attack," Chris shouted back.

"Fine, but if anything happens to my wife it will be your head," Luke exclaimed.

While Luke and Chris were arguing, the A.R.P. guy who raped Shayla grabbed her from behind placing a bag over her head to prevent her from screaming for help.

"Hey cuz, where's Shayla?" Bo asked while punching Luke in the shoulder.

"I don't know she was just here," Luke replied with a little worry in his voice remembering that the guy who raped Shayla was never caught when his gang was.

"They must have grabbed while we were arguing, let's stop fighting and find the girls before anything else can happen," Chris stated.

Meanwhile two warehouses down from where Chris and the others are standing, Shayla is being drug through the back door. Samantha was unaware that Shayla had been taken until she was thrown down next to Samantha.

"Shayla, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Georgia," Samantha exclaimed.

"I came to help find you, are you alright, Chris is going to be mad when he sees that bruise on your cheek," Shayla responded.

"Do you know how the kids are?" Sam pleaded.

"They are fine, they're with Uncle Lippy and Aunt Frannie," Shay explained

"Alright that is enough out of you two shut up or one of you will not being leaving here alive," the Leader stated and as he said this a gun was pointed at Shayla's head

"Well Shayla it is so nice to see you again and how is your little family? I guess we just need your brother and the gang is complete," The leader stated with all the malice he felt in his cold heart.

Just then they were interrupted by a shot in the air, it was Chris and Rita.

"Let them go its me you really want," Chris yelled

"Never I would rather destroy all of you then go after your children," proclaimed the A.R. leader

"Leave the women out of this, I'll trade my life for theirs," Chris proclaimed

"No Chris!" The girls yelled.

Just then Bo and Luke drop in on the other two kidnappers and begin fighting with them finally knocking them out. Chris, Rita, and Bo run after the leader, while Luke unties the girls and Luke fires a dynamite arrow back above the other two kidnappers who were starting to come to, knocking a beam down on them and successful knocking them out again. The girls found their guns and went after Chris, Rita and Bo when all of a sudden they hear a shot and one of their friends scream.


	4. Chapter 4 Romance is stirring

**Hazzard Dream**

**Chapter Four**

**AN. Sorry we haven't updated in a while but real life has not been kind to my sister and me. We will be leaving in just two weeks for Dukes Fest in Nashville and we can't wait for the vacation.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Dukes but believe right now we wish we did**

_The girls found their guns and started after Chris and Rita when all three in the warehouse hear a shot and one of their friends scream._

Luke remains in the warehouse to tie up the two they knocked out while Samantha and Shayla run for the dock where they find Bo down on the ground and Chris and Rita firing after an escaping boat, the girls begin firing at the boat as well until the boat disappears from sight. Chris runs for Rita, Sam goes to where Bo is laying on the ground while Shayla runs back to the warehouse to find her husband and inform him about his cousin being shot.

"Bo, Bo it's alright doesn't try to move, you've been shot in the leg I will try to stop the bleeding," Sam explained.

"Sam, are you okay, my leg is on fire and I can't feel my foot," Bo whimpered in pain.

"Okay you are going into shock," Sam said to Bo, "Chris, get help Bo's been shot and he's going into shock."

"Got it Sam," Chris replied as he and Rita headed for the police cars.

Back in the warehouse, Shayla found Luke and grabbed him in a death hold. Luke pulls Shayla away from him to look her over and begins to get angry when he sees the red welt forming on the side of her face.

"Are you ok sweetheart, I was so worried when you went missing," Luke exclaimed.

"I'm fine but we need to get back to the others, Bo's been shot in the leg and I'm not sure how bad it is," Shayla replied, "Luke I love you more than life itself."

They went running out of the warehouse towards an ambulance just in time to see Bo being loaded up with Sam already inside.

"Chris, what's going on?" Shayla cried as she was ensconced in a bear hug by her big brother.

"Bo's been shot in the leg, but the bullet went clean through so he will be fine, Sammy's riding to the hospital with him and we will meet them there," Chris responded " Are you alright my Little One?"

"I'm fine Chris, I am more worried about Bo right now," Shayla replied.

It was twenty minutes to the nearest hospital, everyone including the ambulance all arrived at the exact same moment, Samantha accompanied Bo into the hospital as far as the exam room doors where she was allowed to go no further when she was bombarded by none other than her ex-husband whom she threw herself into his arms and began to cry.

"Sam I am so glad you are ok," Chris exclaimed.

"Yes I am fine I guess frightened, worried about Bo, but otherwise fine I guess," Sam replied just as the others walked up to her, but she couldn't release Chris for fear of collapsing from exhaustion and shock.

"Sam it's great you're ok, but where is my cousin?" Luke pleaded.

"I'm not entirely sure when we came in they took him straight to x-ray and that is the last I saw of him," Samantha replied wearily.

At that moment a Doctor in green scrubs walked up to the group and addressed Samantha, "Mrs. Duke, I am Doctor Morgan, your husband is going to be fine," he explained.

"He's not my husband" Samantha corrected the Doctor.

"Oh I am sorry anyways as I was saying he is going to be fine the bullet went clean through without nicking any arteries or bones, we are keeping him overnight for observation, he will need to remain off his leg for the next five days as much as possible," finished the Doctor.

"Can we see him please?" asked Luke.

"Yes but only a few at a time and Ms. Harte we should get that head stitched up then you may go see Mr. Duke, my nurse will take you four to his room while I stitch up Ms. Harte," Doctor Morgan suggested.

"Actually since everyone is ok Rita and I are going to head back to our hotel because we have a flight first thing in the morning, we left the kids with Capt. Lipshitz and Frannie," Chris explained, "Luke, I hope we are still friends and you will forgive me for the situation I put my little sister in trust me had I known fully what would have happened I never would have let her be used in such a manner, please take care of my sis and Kassie."

"I can't totally be upset with everything after all I did get to marry her and become a daddy and there is nothing I love more than your sister and our daughter, they are my whole world," Luke explained while shaking Chris's hand.

"Little One I am sorry for all that has happened to you, I love you so much little sister," Chris said while giving his little sister another great big bear hug and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too big brother, Rita keep him safe I don't want to lose him any time soon he is the only brother I have," Shayla said while hugging Rita good-bye

Luke and Shayla went with the nurse up to Bo's room while Samantha followed Doctor Morgan to get her stitches above her right eye. They walked in quietly as not to disturb Bo as much as possible, Bo put on a small smile when he saw Luke and Shayla as each gave him a hug and Shayla gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did we get Samantha back?" Bo asked sleepishly

"Yes she is fine for the most part, she is getting some stitches for cut above her right eye at the moment then she will come see you," Shayla replied, "The leader of Angel Relief got away again though."

"Shayla, what happened to your face, who hit you are they dead or in jail?" Bo asked with anger in his voice.

"Calm down cuz, Shayla's fine and the guy who clocked my wife was knocked out by me and then carted off to jail like the trash he is," Luke responded and calmed Bo down so he didn't tear the stitches in his leg," but it's you we are worried about, Doc said you'll be fine just can't go home for the next five days."

Samantha entered the room just as Luke finished telling Bo this and she suggests everyone stays with her at her mom's cabin in the country, but for the night they will head to her apartment sans Bo.

"Luke, let's give Sam and Bo a minute alone and we will meet her downstairs and we pick Bo up tomorrow," Shayla suggests.

"Ok I guess see ya tomorrow cuz, no flirting with all these pretty nurses round here," Luke said to Bo with a wink.

Once they had left, Sam pulled up a chair to Bo's bedside where she laid her head on his chest.

"Well it seems that after talking on the phone for a year we finally get some face to face again," Bo exclaimed.

"Yes I want to thank you for all your help in the search for me and my rescue and I am terribly sorry you were shot in the process," Sam replied.

"I am sorry I got shot but I am not sorry it keeps us here for another five days for us to spend together getting to know each other better," Bo stated, "I am glad you are alright and back safe and sound."

"Well as can be expected after this type of ordeal, well I should go we both to need to get some rest and I can see you are fighting sleep so I will go and Luke will be in the morning to get you," Samantha said as she stood up and leaned over to give Bo a hug and kiss on the cheek and ended up in very passionate driven kiss that left her feeling dizzy and light headed as she walked out of the room.

**A.N. Alright now we are getting into the romance part of our story and the rating will range from PG to M for language and sexual content so let us know if you want us to continue with our story by reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note

**Hazzard Dream**

**Author's Note**

Hey all sorry my sister and I have been really busy with real life and plus our computer crashed but we will have an update for you by the end of next week hopefully so hang in there with us yall and we really need your reviews so we know you all like the story and want to read more of it. We promise the romance part of it and more adventures await our favorite Duke boys and their gals.


End file.
